megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Eligor
Eligor (エリゴール, Erigooru) is a recurring demon in the series. History The 15th spirit of the Goetia and a fallen angel, he is a great duke and appears in the form of a goodly knight carrying a lance, pennon (flag), and a scepter. He can discover hidden objects, kindles love and lust, along with procuring the favor of lords and knights. He marshals armies and causes war. He governs over 60 legions of spirits. According to the Grand Grimoire, he is a direct subordinate of Fleurety. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Genma Race *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fallen Angel Race *Last Bible III'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Futenshi Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Fallen Order *Persona 3/ ''FES: Tower Arcana *''Persona 4: Chariot Arcana *DemiKids Light Version'' *''DemiKids Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Fallen Race *Digital Devil Saga 2: Nether Class Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Eligor is found patrolling the Ginza underground mall. After entering the Assembly of Nihilo proper, he shows up to fight the Hito-Shura twice; he will appear once more if the Hito-Shura opens a specific chest, and summons a different group of demons to assist him each time. Despite Eligor's boss status, he can be fused before he is fought. Eligor later randomly appears in random encounters in Asakusa and the Labyrinth of Amala. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Eligor appears as the final boss of the Kingdom instance in Suginami Tunnels. Like other Fallen, he must be defeated before a player can enter the final battle with Seth. ''Digital Devil Saga 2'' Eligor appears as a human who ambushes Serph in the Karma Society Tower by shooting him in the side. Additionally, he carries the Divine Ring if the player defeated Metatron and returned his Cell to the Karma Temple in the first game. ''Persona 4'' Eligor may be obtained in its pure condition from Shuffle Time within the Steamy Bathhouse dungeon. ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' Known as Wartak, he is a demon seen throughout the game. He gives demons or items as a reward every time 50 demons are reached in the Demonary or when correctly answering quizzes. The first 50 is a Paramese, at 100 a Loc Boost+, at 200 he gives 5 Chip+ that increase stats, etc. Every time the player reaches a certain point in the game he moves on to a location close to the protagonist. Wartak is also a C-Rank BattleNet opponent. Defeating him 13 times earns a Tik Tok and beating him 19 times earns a Arachnia. The demons he gives changes depending on the game. After collecting all the demons possible from both versions and talking to him, he will then join as the last demon to make the list complete. ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Eligor has the same role as he did in Light/Dark Version, but now he gives ten questions in his quizz sections instead of five. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Giten Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 3 / FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Fallen Race Category:Tower Arcana Category:Chariot Arcana Category:Goetia Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: if...